<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>两名男子街头相遇 by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356931">两名男子街头相遇</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 原作走向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:02:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>高银有提及。土三也有提及。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki, Takasugi Shinsuke/Sakata Gintoki, 土银, 高银</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>两名男子街头相遇</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>土方照例穿上黑色外套，腰间别着村纱麻走出屯所。<br/>
大战后的江户像失去了生命般死寂，夜空雾蒙蒙的，让土方不禁怀疑那是飘散的骨灰。他伸出手，却什么也没有抓到，于是半是欣慰半是失落地收回手。<br/>
他往常会一路巡逻到见回组所负责地区的边缘，再经过登势的酒馆，最后在暗巷里点燃烟草，燃掉黑夜和湿冷的气息，直到破晓。<br/>
今天他不想经过登势的店。说来很不合常理，高效的鬼之副长会选择登势门口这条略略远了几分钟的路回去，只是没人敢问，除了总悟。可类似的对话从来没有出现过，土方倾向于他难得明白了沉默是金。<br/>
又或者总悟讨厌说谎。<br/>
人要活下去，总归是很难的呀，怎么可能不说谎。土方摇摇头，踩灭扔掉的烟蒂。<br/>
土方一直知道一部分的银时活在昨天，他也从来没有主动问过，因为他们在一起的时间有限，却给他一种不会终结的感觉——现在他知道这是错觉。于是他以为还有时间，总能在某次银时醉酒后听到他的故事。<br/>
可惜银时酒后不会吐真言，只会吐呕吐物。<br/>
随着他年纪越来越大，就越来越显出一种没办法才溢出的疲累，疲累到连爱都快忘记了，恨也积攒得七零八落，只剩下无谓的插科打诨，好像永远也学不会成年人不活泼的沉稳。<br/>
土方开始时喜欢他的活泼，后来才知这并非他本意，那更像是笨拙的伪装，像小丑脸上浓厚的油彩，骗过世人，也骗过自己。<br/>
他有时会想起三叶。对浅发女子的爱恋仿佛已经是上个世纪的事，拂去石碑上的薄尘也不见得能够看清刻在上面腐烂的字。他惊讶于自己充沛的感情——还尚有余力，能空出一格来好好地装着银时。<br/>
然而银时的心只能耕种一次。一次之后，宁愿荒芜。排队后来的土方只能眼睁睁看着它荒芜死去。<br/>
在那荒芜之中存在着一种保留，无法简单地用地域或人事来界定衡量。甚至荒芜静默深沉如海亦是表象，有些绵延的、暗涌的、奔腾不息的飞蛾扑火般的热情，在以一种更加细水流长的方式生长，超越时空和方域的阻隔，成为朝夕的信仰。<br/>
对松阳的信仰，对高杉的信仰，对土方无力参与的岁月的信仰。<br/>
银时对他很温柔。高杉死后，他对谁都温柔。<br/>
他默许土方的陪伴，默许土方进入他，默许土方看见自己被情欲控制的样子。<br/>
土方时时感到自己被世界遗弃，可他粗野外表下的骄傲却并不容许他沉溺于此，因而这念头一闪而过。<br/>
孤单有时并不可怕，有时他看着银时因情欲而发红的眼角想，分明喜欢他更可怕。喜欢他的脆弱，他的荒芜，他的毁灭，和他的长情——虽然对他来说算得上绝情。然后他更深地进入他。<br/>
眼前登势酒馆楼上的灯突然亮了起来。土方感到一阵无措，挠挠头，摸摸胸前的口袋，又点燃了一根烟。<br/>
仅仅是一会儿，二楼的亮光又灭了，像苟延残喘的生命终于被了结。而后万事屋的纸门被拉开，银时穿戴整齐走了出来。<br/>
土方疑心他根本没有睡，却也只是靠着电线杆子，注视白发男子从二楼慢吞吞走下。<br/>
银时步下最后一级台阶，停住了。隔着马路，土方看不清他的表情，只能大约看到他的头微微向前低着，像想什么入了神。他很快从巷子口拐出来。幽灵无声无息往土方的方向走。<br/>
银时很快看见抵着电线杆子的土方，勾起嘴角笑得土方六神无主。路灯从上往下照竟让土方恍惚看见一只狐妖，勾走他的灵魂。<br/>
走神间唇间的烟被一只体温冰凉的手拿走，土方还没来得及出声就见银时把烟送进嘴里深深吸了一口。预想中的被呛没有出现，他只是让烟在肺里多停留了一会儿便徐徐吐出，光线穿过像被钉死的飞蛾，正在消失，已经消失。<br/>
土方有点恼怒地夺回烟，重新叼回了嘴里。<br/>
我都不知道你会抽烟。语气有点凶，其实是对自己狠。<br/>
细想想自己也并不是他的谁，这样的细枝末节也就没有对他说的必要。<br/>
银时笑得昏昏沉沉，又动手来抢他嘴上的烟。现在你知道了。<br/>
声音越说越小，他最后几乎是气息飘着说完了这句话。虚虚夹在嘴唇间所剩不多的烟再次被捻走，土方直起身子向后倒在墙上，被银时带着撩拨的尾音一把火燎得没了脾气。<br/>
昏黄的路灯下两个人也不说话，一人一口不紧不慢地抽完了一根不长的烟。<br/>
土方想和他多待一会儿，又怕他睡眠不足，只好插着口袋胡思乱想。<br/>
银时真他妈的伟大。他想。伟大得事事都不让自己顺心。<br/>
没事少抽点烟。他突然听到银时的声音，转头又只看到了不甚挺拔的背影。<br/>
走了。银时朝他摆摆手，慢慢走回无人的二楼。<br/>
土方看见灯亮了，又灭了，猜想他一定只草草脱了外衣，反正没有神乐再催他换睡衣。<br/>
这么想着，手又探到了胸口的烟盒，只是想到刚刚银时的少抽点烟，右手又拐了个弯，摸了摸腰间的村纱麻，最后重又垂回身侧。<br/>
他抬头看看蒙蒙亮的天，突然觉得闷。最终也只是大口吸了几口空气，转身向屯所走去。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>这个当时写了note，记录一下，完全可以不用看，现在的我看来有点较真了，同人嘛，开心就好。<br/>不会起标题，陈奕迅的歌名将就着看吧。下一篇应该不会是这个风格了，让我想起老师对我说“无病呻吟，空发议论”。的确。不过有想到土三的问题就随便说说。其实好像很多人在土银很雷土三，在我看来就是抹杀部分土方，而且谁也没规定三叶死了土方就不能爱别人，性向尚且流动，感情也不绝对一棵树上吊死，爱就爱呗，这是有守贞情节吗。over。</p><p>以下句子化用/引用自张怡微老师的《试验》：<br/>人要活下去，总归是很难的呀，怎么可能不说谎。<br/>随着他年纪越来越大，就越来越显出一种没办法才溢出的疲累，疲累到连爱都快忘记了，恨也积攒得七零八落<br/>伟大得事事都不让自己顺心。</p><p>以下化用自杂志《萌芽》，很抱歉我忘记是哪一期了。<br/>在那荒芜之中存在着一种保留，无法简单地用地域或人事来界定衡量。甚至荒芜静默深沉如海亦是表象，有些绵延的、暗涌的、奔腾不息的飞蛾扑火般的热情，在以一种更加细水流长的方式生长，超越时空和方域的阻隔，成为朝夕的信仰。</p><p>以下来自写了note，记录一下，完全可以不用看，现在的我看来有点较真了，同人嘛，开心就好。<br/>不会起标题，陈奕迅的歌名将就着看吧。下一篇应该不会是这个风格了，让我想起老师对我说“无病呻吟，空发议论”。的确。不过有想到土三的问题就随便说说。其实好像很多人在土银很雷土三，在我看来就是抹杀部分土方，而且谁也没规定三叶死了土方就不能爱别人，性向尚且流动，感情也不绝对一棵树上吊死，爱就爱呗，这是有守贞情节吗。over。</p><p>以下句子化用/引用自张怡微老师的《试验》：<br/>人要活下去，总归是很难的呀，怎么可能不说谎。<br/>随着他年纪越来越大，就越来越显出一种没办法才溢出的疲累，疲累到连爱都快忘记了，恨也积攒得七零八落<br/>伟大得事事都不让自己顺心。</p><p>以下化用自杂志《萌芽》，很抱歉我忘记是哪一期了。<br/>在那荒芜之中存在着一种保留，无法简单地用地域或人事来界定衡量。甚至荒芜静默深沉如海亦是表象，有些绵延的、暗涌的、奔腾不息的飞蛾扑火般的热情，在以一种更加细水流长的方式生长，超越时空和方域的阻隔，成为朝夕的信仰。</p><p>以下来自邱妙津老师的《鳄鱼手记》：<br/>语气有点凶，其实是对自己狠。</p><p> </p><p>喜欢可以评论~<br/>Comment if u like it!</p><p> </p><p>因为一些经历，决定孤儿这篇文，多谢阅读。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>